


Chemicals

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, reunited, this is bad rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, two, three.<br/>A sorry Levi returns home to Eren after a long battle with himself.<br/>Is that what you call a chemical reaction? Hanji would be proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and kinda bad and doesnt have any sort of theme surrounding it...  
> im so sorry i havent been posting ive just been very busy and have had very bad writers block

The kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode.

        That's how Eren felt in that moment with Levi, his body pressed tight between Levi's and the wall. His chest was heaving, his mind was reeling, but it was happening. Their lips were touching, moving together with a subsequent amount of force. Eren wasn't sure which of them it was, but a moan reached his ears and he flushed. He could feel Levi smirk against his lips. They fitted so perfectly, the slide of their lips was something Eren had missed. 

        Levi pulled away, staring into the younger's eyes lovingly. "Fuck, I've missed you too much Eren." He groaned as he hugged Eren close once more, breathing in his alluring scent. "I should have never left you." Once those words left his lips, despite the height difference, Eren had buried his face into Levi's neck and Levi could feel the wetness of Eren's tears. "I've caused you too much worry, too much pain... you deserve-"

       Before Levi could finish his sentence, Eren's head shot up, gently knocking on Levi's chin. "I deserve you, don't demonise yourself to make me feel better, because it's not working, Levi." Eren's voice was shaking. He had just got his Levi back, he wasn't going to give him up easily. He wasn't going to give him up at all. "I just got you back, I-I don't want you to go again...please." Eren's voice was shaking dangerously and tears were threatening to fall. 

       That was all it took for Levi to bundle Eren up into his arms and walk away from the front door. Levi navigated through the rather messy apartment, cringing slightly at the appearance, but that could be dealt with later. The path to their bedroom was one Levi would never forget, he quickly opened with door to the room he hadn't seen in months and entered it. It was the only room that hadn't been destroyed by Eren's grief. It was the only room Eren didn't have the courage to enter until Levi was back. There were too many lingering memories. 

       Levi set Eren on the bed and lay beside him, murmuring sweet nothing's into his lover's ear. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, I thought it would be better if I went back to work with Erwin, I thought it would be better to try and end things with you so it wasn't complicated. I'm so sorry." Eren said nothing in return, but pressed closer.

       Eren's heart was beating so fast he thought Levi would be able to hear it. "I don't like when you get wrapped up in business with them, especially not him." Eren's voice was timid, quiet. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries,

       "I know." Levi replied thickly. It had been his willing choice to leave Eren for that amount of time, and it hurt. He hurt Eren in the process and he hurt himself. It was torture. "I was angry at you, and myself. You wouldn't understand and I just didn't have a good enough explanation for leaving. Honestly, I thought I needed space and that you were the one that was stopping me from working in peace. It was me and I won't let you blame yourself ever again."

       Eren was crying again. "Why did it take so long?" He was murmuring to himself, hugging Levi tighter. Levi just shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like "I don't know, kid, I don't know..."

       They needed each other more than anything, they craved one another, they loved each other. At this point in time, it didn't matter if Levi left again or if Erwin showed up at the front door, ready to take Levi away. Eren knew that Levi needed him as much as he needed Levi. Eren belonged to Levi and vice versa. 

        "I love you." Levi whispered, kissing the top of Eren's head. 

        Eren knew that Levi loved him. And Eren loved him back.

        What do chemicals do?

        They react.

**Author's Note:**

> basically if u didnt understand why levi left: he felt like everything with eren was too much so he went away on a business trip for several months and buried himself in work, thinking that he would feel a lot better, but he didnt.  
> thank u and sorry if u read this piece of angsty shit


End file.
